MeckleMisuer
MeckleMisuer was a speedrunner who competed in both I'm A Speedrunner 3 and I'm A Speedrunner 4, and was known within the community for being heavily involved in speedrunning-related drama. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 MeckleMisuer's first tournament was I'm A Speedrunner 3. He was drawn in Group B, and he fared pretty well, only losing one of his matches, which was against Nintendogen64 in a Spyro 1 race to get 1000 gems. He beat LBPNews1 in a Spyro 2 race to 4 orbs, and Mallqui123 in a race to 100% Glimmer and enter Hurricos, in, again, Spyro 2. That was enough to secure himself a place in Round 2, where he would go on to face ScourgeandMephiles93 in, yet again, Spyro 2, in a race to 9 orbs. This speedrun was quite controversial as it was well below the time regulations, but even so Meckle's victory still counted, as the match was not even close. ScourgeandMephiles93 got stuck on trying to pull off the swimming in air glitch in Summer Forest and got no further. In the Quarter-Finals he was facing another underdog: Mr100PercentGamer. They did a Spyro 1 race to 100% 6 levels. For a lot of the match it seemed like they were neck and neck, with Meckle slightly ahead at some points. But at the very end of the match, Meckle for unknown reasons kept deliberately dying, leaving Mr100P to win the match. It was later revealed when the video was uploaded that Meckle's game was running at an incredibly high speed, so Mr100PercentGamer would have won by a considerable amount, had it not been. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 Meckle signed up for IAS 4 and was drawn in Group F. He won all of his matches without even practicing, beating Nintendogen64 in a race to beat the Thugs-4-Less leader in R&C2, AntarticSpyro in a race to reach Maktar Nebula and complete all missions on Oozla, also in R&C2, and ScourgeandMephiles93 in a race to get the Refractor in R&C3. In Round 2 Meckle was drawn against Manaidr. The objective was to beat the first biker race in R&C2. In the first attempt, Meckle claimed that he'd won, despite saying that he was well behind Manaidr a minute ago. He also claimed that he'd mysteriously lost his footage. Amazingly, despite the fact that something dodgy was clearly going on, a rematch was granted, which Meckle won. In the Semi-Finals Meckle lost to Mr100PercentGamer in a race to get 6 skill points in R&C3. After this defeat, Meckle yet again pulled the 'deleted video' excuse. Mr100P wasn't having any of it, and uploaded the speedrun with his side of the footage, along with a mock video of Meckle's run, which was based on what Meckle said in the call. Meckle could have entered the Triple Threat, but quit the tournament after finding out that the Grand Final game was going to be R&C1, which he did not own. He also never returned to speedrunning in the community. Gallery Meckle1.jpg Meckle2.jpg Statistics Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from the United States